With speed-up cadences of daily life, those machines which allow food to be roasted conveniently and rapidly become much more popular than ever before. There are a large number of roasting machines available at present. However, as they all involve a fixed manner in which food can be roasted, these roasting machines with a single function are inconvenient in use. For example, some of the machines can only be used to roast food which does not need to be rotated and some, on the other hand, can only be used to roast food which needs to be rotated continuously, thus one kind of the machines can only be used to roast only either kind of the food and it is impossible to have both kinds of food be roasted by a same kind of machine, being rather inconvenient.